1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a distributed key-based encryption system and a distributed key-based encryption method, and more particularly to a directional encryption system and a directional encryption method of performing the transfer using a plurality of transfer interfaces.
2. Related Art
A conventional wired network needs to ensure the security of the peer-to-peer data transfer through a physical cable. In the wireless sensor network (WSN) architecture, however, the encrypted data in the key-based encryption system is usually transferred through a single wireless-transfer interface, such as radio-frequency signal. Therefore, its encrypted data and key data are transferred through the same transfer interface.
In the WSN environment, the wireless signal is transferred in the air and is unidirectional, so this transfer method tends to be tapped or skimmed by the interested parties and the data is easily stolen by the eavesdropper.